The Inkword
by Lavender Kiss
Summary: This is a 'what if' story. What if Mo had read Meggie into Tales From the Thousand and One Nights? What would have happened to Meggie? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a 'what if' story. What if Mo had read Meggie into Tales From the Thousand and One Nights? What would have happened to Meggie?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart, Cornelia Funke does.**

Mo looked at Meggie for a long time before bending to pick up the book he had chosen first: _Tales From the Thousand and One Nights_.

"The book that goes on and on forever," he murmured, opening it.

There was no smell of salt and rum when Mo began reading this time. The air in Capricorn's church grew hot. Meggie's eyes began to burn, and when she rubbed them she found sand sticking to her knuckles. Then everything disappeared: Mo, Elinor, the church, Capricorn and his men. The last thing she remembered seeing from her world was a small furry creature running towards her.

Meggie blinked and looked around in utter astonishment at the hills of sand. The open blue sky was clear of clouds and so bright. The heat beat down on Meggie as she tried to take in what had happened.

_Mo had been reading and then everything disappeared and suddenly I found myself here_. Meggie's eyes opened wide. Mo had read her inside the book! She was stuck in _Tales From the Thousand and One Nights_.

Then Meggie felt something soft rub against her legs. She looked down and saw Gwin, Dustfinger's marten. The small animal looked at her with his black beady eyes. It looked like he was asking her for an explanation for the change of scenery. Without thinking Meggie bent down and picked him up. Gwin didn't protest and made no move to bite her. They both needed to touch something familiar, something that they recognized in order to feel safe or just a little bit of comfort.

The sun was unbearable and Meggie searched for a place to hide from the heat. There were some boulders behind her. She walked in deeper into the jungle of rocks and started to search for shade. She spotted a small cave and crawled on all fours to enter into the inviting coolness of the darkness. Gwin shifted and moved to perch on her shoulder. Meggie moved in deep into the cave and then finally she reached the end.

Leaning against the wall, Meggie closed her eyes and tears started to roll down her fair cheek. _I might never see Mo again. I'll spend the rest of my life in this barren desert dieing slowly of sadness and homesickness_.

Gwin jumped off of her shoulder and landed on his legs. Meggie could barely make out his small form in the blackness of the cave. She listened and then she heard a splash. Startled, she stood up and started making her way blindly to where she heard the sound. Her hand unexpectedly dipped down into a pool of water. Meggie retreated her hand back out and put it to her face. Her tongue licked at the droplets of water running down her arm. It was water! Meggie cupped her hand and brought it to her mouth and started drinking deeply. The water was so sweet and fresh that Meggie drank until her thirst was quenched. She could faintly hear Gwin lapping in the water with his small tongue.

Meggie started to move a little bit away from the pool of water and lay down on the cold rock floor. She curled into herself and closed her eyes. When night came she would explore some more and find some food. Right now she was so tired. Gwin finished drinking and made his way to Meggie. He curled up just above her head.

Meggie yawned. Somehow she would find a way to get back to Mo. That was a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for that review Sam Nyx. I appreciate it.**

Something tickled Meggie's nose. She scrunched her face but the tickling continued. Finally she opened one blue eye and saw Gwin licking her nose with his small pink tongue. She pulled herself into a sitting position and laughed and she wiped the stickiness from her nose. Gwin moved to sit on her lap and started absently chewing her white dress. Meggie pushed him gently away.

Meggie looked around and then everything came crushing down on her. Her smile left her face and the gloom settled down on her delicate features. She drank a little bit of water and then she started crawling out of her cave.

It was night out and the empty expanse of sky showed gleaming stars shinning down like jewels over the sandy hills and empty sea of sand. Meggie breathed in the chilly night air and started walking away from her cave with Gwin in tow. She climbed rocks and by the time she reached the end of the stony path she was sweating and exhausted.

Gwin started chattering and running in front of her. Meggie lifted her head towards the direction Gwin was yelling at. Her face brightened up with hope as she saw the lights of a town far off in the distance. The soft orange glow beckoned her to go there. Meggie eagerly put her brown boot down on the sand. It sunk in but she pushed herself to keep walking towards the town's light.

Gwin was having trouble walking in the sand so he climbed up Meggie's boot. She had to pick him up and set him on her shoulder. Comfortable he watched as they drew nearer to the town. It was only until they were resting on one of the house's walls did Meggie think of something.

She looked down at herself and noticed her white dress that reached up to her knees and the sleeves that were too long and covered her hands. Her brown boots stood out. Her long golden hair was down and plastered against her head because of perspiration. She didn't look anything like the Arabs described in the stories and she was sure if she went out looking like this people would either put her in jail or hunt her down.

"I'll have to steal some clothes." Meggie didn't like the idea of stealing but in order to survive and not draw attention to herself she would have to. Meggie poked her head out and looked both ways checking that no one was there. Stealthily, she made her way further into the town. She looked around and then spotted what looked like a line with clothes hanging to dry. She walked towards it and squeezed herself between two houses. She found herself in an ally. There was a wall behind her and the back of the houses were facing her in front.

Meggie's new problem was on how to get the clothes. It was high up and she couldn't reach it. She looked around and her eyes zeroed in on a barrel. With some difficulty she dragged it just beneath her prize. Nimbly, she got on the barrel and reached out. Just as she had grabbed a hold of the blue cloth, Gwin chattered a warning.

Meggie turned and looked down as a shadow ran towards her and collided with her barrel. She swayed and fell, pulling down the cloth with her. She heard a small 'oof' as she landed on the shadow. Gwin had dug his claws into Meggie's shoulder so he wouldn't fly off but Meggie didn't notice. All her attention was on the person she had fallen on.

The person was starting to wiggle and squirm from under her and she quickly got off. She looked at the boy that couldn't be any more then 15, three years older than her. He was wearing the same type of clothes she had in her hand but his' were a dirty and old gray. In the darkness he really did blend in with the night. He was looking at her with wonder. Maybe he could help her.

She made a move to walk towards him, saying, "Hey, I'm lost. Can you help me?" He didn't say anything and then she asked, "What's your name? Mine's Meggie and this," she said gesturing towards the marten on her shoulder, "is Gwin."

Just as she thought that maybe the boy was mute, he spoke, "My name's Farid." He looked around nervously, "You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."


	3. Chapter 3

Surprised and alarmed, she too looked around and asked the boy, "Danger? Are you running away from someone? Are they following you?"

Farid only nodded and started bouncing from foot to foot, "I have to go or else they'll beat me for running away."

He started to turn away from Meggie but she caught his arm and said in a pleading voice, "Please, help me. I don't know anything about his place."

The boy looked at her in wonder again. He had never seen such a fair person before. She was like a white shadow against the night background. She seemed so afraid and lost. Her slender form looked so vulnerable and then he thought of the many thieves and murderers that wander and lurked in the shadows. This girl, Meggie, would be a prize for them. They would take advantage of her. A determination came in him. He couldn't just leave her here.

"Alright," he resolved. "You can come with me. We have to hide. The thieves aren't far behind." Just as he said this the sound of feet and the shouts of people reached their ears. It was faint but getting closer.

Meggie grabbed Farid's hand and pulled him through the tight space between the houses. In a whisper, she said, "I know a place where we can hide. It's a bit far." Farid just nodded and ran after her. They weaved their way through houses until they reached the end of the town. Meggie just ran past it without stopping but Farid hesitated. There was nothing but emptiness out there.

As if realizing that Farid wasn't following anymore, Meggie turned around and called out, "Aren't you coming?"

Making up his mind to trust her, he wordlessly put his bare foot on the cool sand and ran to catch up to the fair girl. Anything would be better then to land back with the thieves. He shivered just thinking about what they would do to him if they caught him. Maybe cut off one of his fingers or starve him until he was nothing more than a skeleton.

The fair girl and her animal kept on running strait towards a formation of rocks. Farid looked back at the town and saw as it became smaller and smaller until only the orange lights from candles and torches hinted of the presence of the town. He looked back at Meggie who had slowed down into a walk. He ran a little to walk next to her.

She looked at him and then she said, "There's a cave I found with water. We can hide there until the people that are looking for you give up."

The animal on her shoulder moved and looked at Farid. Farid was fascinated. He had never seen this type of animal before. He held out a hand to pat him on the head but the animal snapped and hissed at his hand. Farid wasn't fast enough and the marten sank his teeth into his finger.

Meggie stopped and looked at him with guilt, "I'm sorry, I should have told you that Gwin bites. Let me look at that," she said as she tried to catch Farid's hand.

Farid pulled it away from her, "It's alright. I've had worse." He looked at his finger and then started sucking at the blood and spat. They continued walking and finally their feet hit rock.

Meggie started to walk faster and after climbing and scraping their knees, legs, and arms Meggie stopped. She pointed at a small cave entrance at the bottom of the huge wall of stone.

"We have to crawl," and then she knelt and started to go in.

Farid followed.

After a few minutes of crawling they reached the back. Meggie moved a bit to the left and said to Farid, "You can drink from the water if you want. There's plenty." Farid moved and drank greedily.

He heard Meggie off to the side, probably resting. He moved towards her and rested next to her, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes. For once, he wasn't afraid to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Farid woke up he noticed right away that he was alone. Maybe the fair girl was just a dream. He started to crawl out of the cave. He squinted at the bright light. He looked at the position of the sun and summarized that it was still morning.

"Why hello there," said a familiar beautiful voice. Farid looked up and saw Meggie sitting on top of a boulder. Farid looked at her with pure admiration. He saw that she had put on the blue robe she had stolen. She had golden hair and her skin wasn't dark but a creamy white. She jumped off the rock and walked towards him. He noticed even her eyes were like nothing he had ever seen. They were like two blue orbs that shinned with the light of the stars.

"Hello," the boy said shyly. Meggie got a good look at him too. Under the light she could see that the boy was of dark of skin. He had long black hair and his eyes were the darkest color that they looked black. Meggie loved his eyes. He had long eyelashes that would make any girl jealous. Meggie also didn't fail to notice with pity how thin he was.

"Are you hungry?" she couldn't help but ask. He nodded and she sighed, "I am too."

Farid looked around but there was no sign of the marten. Timidly, he asked Meggie about him, "Where's your pet?" He waited for her to snap at him saying it wasn't any of his business but instead she gave him a small smile.

"I think he went off to see if he could hunt something." She walked over to where a rock jutted out of another bigger rock casting a shadow. She sat down and rested her right elbow on a smaller rock that was lying on the ground. She looked at Farid and patted a spot next to her.

Farid sat eagerly down next to her. He wanted to know everything about this beautiful girl. "Where are you from?"

She looked off at the distance, "Far away."

"It must be better than here."

"I don't know how to get back," she confessed.

Farid looked at her. "I'll help you but on one condition." She looked at the dark skinned boy expectantly, waiting to see if what he said was reasonable. "I want you to take me with you." Farid waited for her answer anxiously.

Finally she nodded, "I guess that will be okay."

Farid smiled widely and without thinking of his actions, hugged Meggie. She didn't push him away and even hugged him back.

When they broke apart, Farid blushed and Meggie said, "You really must hate your life here if you want to leave it so badly."

Farid's eyes darkened, "Living like a slave for merciless thieves that act more like savage animals isn't living."

Meggie reached out and patted his arm. Farid looked at this gesture with confusion. "It's alright know, Farid. We'll take care of each other. Those people will never lay a hand on you ever again."

Farid savored this moment. He had never felt cared for and here was a beautiful girl, the most beautiful girl in the land that wanted him. Farid looked at her and asked, "So what do you need to get home?"

Meggie straitened up, "I'll need a pen and paper."


	5. Chapter 5

"So do you mind telling me why you need papers and pen?" Farid asked as he set down his treasure down in front of his princess.

After Meggie had said she needed just these things, Farid had gone off into town again to search for them. It took him all morning because paper and something to write with were rare and hard to find. Most people didn't know how to read or write. That was all left to the scholars.

Meggie took a paper and pen and laid it on the rock beneath the shade. She frowned in concentration. Finally she decided to answer Farid, "Do you believe that people can do magic?"

"Of course," he answered. "I've seen so many strange things traveling with robbers. I once saw a genie."

"Well, I can make magic with words."

Farid was confused, "How can you do magic with words. Words are nothing. They just sit on paper doing nothing."

"Words can be magic read by certain people. If the person that reads aloud the words is one of those special individuals then they can bring things to life right from the stories," Meggie explained slowly. She kept a steady gaze on Farid's face to see his reaction.

Farid finally understood. "You're one of those special people with magic voices," he said. Meggie nodded and then something else hit him, "You're not from this story."

Meggie smiled, relieved. "You understand."

Farid tried to get this new information in his head all sorted out. "Did you read yourself into this story?"

Story. He was in a story. He was a character in a story.

"My father, Mo, accidentally read me in while trying to get gold out," she said sadly.

Farid gestured towards the paper, "So you're going to write about where you come from and then read yourself back."

Meggie nodded, "That's the plan." She began to write and Farid stood by watching her or playing with something he had stolen while on his errand.

Gwin appeared half an hour later with dried blood on his lips. He trudged into the cave and came back out a few minutes later with his fur wet. Farid walked towards him and sat on the dirt in front him. Gwin looked at him wearily but when Farid didn't move and just looked at him, the marten decided he wasn't a threat and ignored him.

The sun reached its highest point and then it started to come down. Meggie was still writing. She had wasted a couple of sheets of paper and was nibbling on a piece of bread Farid had stolen from the town. Gwin had found the discarded papers and was entertaining himself by ripping them to shreds. The boy just watched with the other half of bread in his hand.

Farid had dozed off; half his body was sticking out from under the shade. The sun's heat had settled down a bit and it was starting to freshen up. There was an orangey glow as the sun started to set. Suddenly, Meggie jumped up exclaiming, "I finished it! It's perfect."

Farid jerked up and hit his head on the rock above him. He scrambled to his feet with his hand on his forehead. He looked at Meggie who was absolutely overflowing with joy. Even Gwin got out of the cave to look at the commotion. "You finished it?"

Meggie nodded her head up and down with excitement. "Yes, I finished it! All that's left is for me to read it over so I won't stumble over the words when I read it. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

They failed to notice the four silent shadows walking behind rocks. Watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chappy! Yay! (Smiles) And thanks for the reviews.**

Meggie and Farid woke up with knives against their throats. "What is this?" Meggie cried as she tried to get up but was roughly pushed back on the ground. Farid growled at the person that was holding Meggie down and made a move towards her but the two people holding him just gripped him in place.

"Farid, is that any way to treat your master?" the person holding Meggie asked. A torch was lit and then the man's face was illuminated.

"Dingen," Farid whispered, his eyes staring in horror at the person he had tried to runaway from. Farid seemed to shrink inside himself and the men around him laughed. They all couldn't be more then 17 to 20 years old.

"I see that you haven't forgotten who I am. Do you also remember the punishment for disobedience?" Dingen asked with a cool, calculated voice.

Farid only whimpered as a reply and then Meggie became furious. She started to wiggle and kick at her capture while yelling, "You can't do anything to Farid! He's a human being with feelings and you have no right to treat him like an animal!"

Dingen looked down at the white figure as if seeing her for the first time. He smiled greedily at what he saw. "Well Farid, I see you found yourself quite a pretty piece of lamb. Thank you for bringing her to me. She's mine now." Dingen's hold on Meggie increased and she winced.

Farid saw and he stood stock still. He could just imagine what he had in store for Meggie. He had, after all, seen him with other countless women and Meggie was already old enough to be married. He wouldn't let anything happen to the fair girl. But how could he escape with two men holding him and the other waiting just outside the cave?

Dingen grabbed Meggie by the throat and started to pull her up to her knees. Addressing his men he said, "Keep watch over Farid here while I have some fun with this fair girl." Dingen grinned again and ran a hand along her smooth throat. "Let's go fair girl."

Farid watched as Dingen and Meggie crawled out of the low cave. He looked back at his captors and they smirked.

"You shouldn't have runaway boy. Now you're in for hell," Arick sneered.

Mordoe joined in, "Yeah, when we're through with you, you'll wish you never tried to runaway from us." They laughed at Farid's face. He was about to look down at his feet to come up with something to get away from them when two glittery eyes looked at him.

It was Gwin!

Gwin was on a ledge just above and behind Arick and Mordoe. Farid could see Gwin starting to bare his white teeth and prepare to jump onto the unsuspecting two. Farid was still in a lying position with the other two on their knees pinning his arms out and he had a full few of everything.

Suddenly Gwin hissed and before Arick or Mordoe could turn around, Gwin had jumped on Arick's head and was clawing and biting at Arick.

They both loosened their hold on Farid and he took this opportunity to punch Mordoe in his jewels. Mordoe fell and passed out because of the pain.

Arick was having trouble getting rid of the animal. His face was all bloody and torn and Farid, without thinking, took a rock and smashed it on his face. Arick fell down like stone and didn't get up. Still running on adrenaline, Farid used the same stone to hit Mordoe so he wouldn't come after them when he came too.

Breathing heavily, Farid called out to Gwin, "Come here." Gwin came and didn't even bother to bite or hiss at the boy when Farid picked him up. Gwin seemed to know that Meggie was in danger and didn't want to waste any time. Farid moved towards the exit, not feeling any regret for killing those two. His only worry was for Meggie.


	7. Chapter 7

Dingen and Meggie made it outside into the brightness of the morning sun. There was another man, young man really, standing just outside the cave's entrance. He nodded at his leader and his eyes lingered in wonder at Meggie.

Dingen noticed it and grinned. "She's a fine specimen of a woman, isn't she Reshio?" The young man nodded and then turned away. "That's right, you know the drill. No looking," Dingen said as he started dragging Meggie behind a large rock.

Meggie struggled and kicked and punched but it was fruitless. Dingen only laughed and said, "You're a wild one aren't you? I'm definitely going to have some real fun doing you."

Dingen swung Meggie around and squished her against the rock. His long body pressed hard against her slender frame. Meggie cried out and began to wiggle and punch him but that only made Dingen pin her arms above her head. Dingen's dark face was only inches from her own. He moved in closer and started to kiss her neck. Tears were starting to run down her face and she cried out for Farid.

Dingen looked annoyed at this and pulled back. He looked at her with hard eyes and then he slapped her. Stunned Meggie looked at him. He spoke, "Why do you cry out for Farid? I'm more of a man then that little runt."

Meggie shook her head and spat out bitterly, "You are no man. Farid is. He's kind and would never do this to any woman. To be a man is to be a gentleman and you are an animal."

Dingen bristled and punched Meggie on her cheek. Meggie swallowed her cry of pain. She wouldn't give this creature any satisfaction of causing her pain. Dingen proceeded to rip at her robe but Meggie kicked him on his stomach. He grunted and took a step back. Meggie broke free from his hold and kicked him again at his middle. He cried out and fell on the ground withering in pain.

Reshio heard the noise and moved away from the cave to see if his leader needed any help. Just then Farid rushed out of the cave and tackled Reshio. Farid punched Reshio repeatedly and Gwin helped by ripping off his ear. The guard passed out.

Quickly Farid got up and wiped the blood on his robe. He ran towards where he had heard Dingen cry out in pain. He sprang out and looked over the rock. He stared in astonishment as Meggie stood over Dingen kicking and stomping the life out of him. She was crying and yelling insults at him. Her robe was ripped from her shoulders and a light purple bruise was starting to form on her cheek.

Farid ran towards her and pulled her away from the unconscious form of Dingen. He pulled her into a hug and she tried to brake free. Farid tried to comfort her, "Meggie! It's me, Farid."

She looked up at him with tears in her beautiful blue eyes and asked in a whisper, "Farid?" He nodded and then Meggie buried her head on his shoulder, sobbing and crying her heart out. Farid just held her and rubbed small circles on her back.

When her cries became small shuddering breathes, she pulled away and transferred Gwin to her arms. She held him close and then wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

Farid walked over to Dingen and started looking around for the knife. He pulled it out and then turned to face Meggie. "Turn away. You don't want to see this." Meggie turned away and waited.

She didn't look back when Farid put a hand on her shoulder and guided her away from the body of Dingen.

Reshio was starting to come around. He blinked and looked at the bloodied Farid and started to scramble up to run. Farid let him go and then he, Meggie, and Gwin started to walk away from the bloodied ground.

The sun was at its highest point and its rays beat down on the lifeless body of Dingen; his neck slit open and the blood running freely from the wound.


	8. Chapter 8

Meggie and Farid had found a small place with shade and rested there. They had been walking for hours and they were exhausted.

Gwin was licking Meggie's sunburned nose and she was smoothing his silky brown fur. Farid sat down next to her and once in a while he cast worried looks her way. Finally she got fed up. "Will you quiet worrying about me? I'm fine now, thanks to you," she added with gratitude.

Farid looked away, "You don't have to thank me. Anyone would have done what I did."

Meggie took his hand in hers and looked at him, "Maybe, but I feel like I should thank you anyway. We haven't known each other for long but I already consider you someone special in my life."

Farid blushed at this and then Meggie laid her head against his shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes. Farid sat there and looked down at her golden hair. Slowly his arm went around her waist and drew her close. She didn't push him away. Gwin sat curled up next to Farid.

Night fell and Farid looked up at the stars. He smiled and absorbed in the beauty of the night sky. The brightness of the full moon shinned down its white light on Meggie making her glow. Farid looked and sighed dreamily.

"It's beautiful isn't it," came Meggie's voice.

Startled, Farid looked down. He hadn't known she was awake. Meggie tilted her head away from the moon and looked at him, "The sky here looks just like the sky at home."

They sat in silence just looked at the sky. Meggie snuggled closer to Farid and he couldn't help but smile at his luck. He really liked her and she was old enough to get married. Maybe if he asked her father for her hand they could marry and live a happy life.

"Can you tell me about your home?" Farid found himself asking.

"Oh, there's so much to tell," Meggie said dreamily.

They talked about Mo and how he could cure books by giving them new covers and Meggie told him about how they used to live in a farm but then Dustfinger came and they moved to live with Elinor and her mansion full of books. Farid was interested very much in the fire-eater and asked many questions about him. Meggie tried her best to answer them all. Finally she told him about Capricorn and his men and how they had captured them.

"Those demons from hell," Farid seethed.

As Meggie talked they started to drift off to sleep. The last thing Farid said before closing his eyes was, "You and I are going to be together forever. You'll accept me, right?"

And Meggie responded with, "I do."

Under the moonlight they looked like lovers asleep in each others arms. The white light seemed to be pointed just at them as if announcing to the world of stars above them that these two belonged together. The huge rock behind them reflected the moonlight back out and stood at a memento.

There was no sound except the scuffle of feet as the little marten moved in closer to Farid and the gentle breathing of Meggie and Farid.

They were safe and together they would take care of each other. Nothing would happen as long as they watched each other's backs. Tomorrow they would find Mo and then they would be safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Could this be another chapter? Hehe.**

"I'm ready," Meggie stated when morning came again. She held the small piece of paper in her hands as she looked over it one last time. Farid carried Gwin in his arms and they both watched Meggie.

After much patience on Farid's part, Gwin finally seemed to trust him.

"Okay guys, get ready. Hold my hand just incase, Farid," Meggie advised. She held the piece of paper on her left hand while Farid's hard hand intertwined with the other. She began.

The words filled the air and painted such a detailed picture that Farid could actually see the place. He saw the black road where strange metal homes moved on wheels, he saw the green hills that gently came up from the mother ground, he saw the blue sky with puffy white clouds and the trees that where sprinkled here and there. And then there was the smell. Farid could smell the dampness as if it had rained not so long ago. He no longer felt the scorching heat of the desert sun but the soothing warmth of the sun's light. He heard the sound of birds and the wind blowing through the trees. The only thing that stopped him from thinking this was all in his imagination was Meggie's hand in his and Gwin in his arms.

Meggie had finished and now she was looking around with such happiness. She squeezed Farid's hand, "This is it. We made it. I'm back home were I belong." She let go and started running through the green grass. She twirled around and held her arms and face up to the sky. She looked back at the boy and she was laughing. Farid had never heard her laugh before and he thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

Gwin had jumped out of Farid's arms and was also running around except he was trying to catch grasshoppers. He caught one and Meggie heard the crunching noises as he ate it.

Meggie finally stopped and fell on the grass. She put her hands under her head and looked at the sky. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Farid join her.

She was so happy, she couldn't stop smiling. She was back. She couldn't wait to see Mo and Elinor and Gwin would be happy to be with Dustfinger again.

Mo, Elinor.

Meggie bolted upright again and started to worry. Last time she had seen them they were being held prisoners by Capricorn and Basta. What's happened to them these last days of her being gone?

"Meggie, what's wrong?" Farid asked with concern.

"We have to go to the castle close by. My family is there and I'm afraid of what might have happened to them while I was gone." Meggie picked herself up and started walking towards Capricorn's hideout.

"Wait, Meggie!" Farid called. "If this place is as bad as you've told me about then we better not do anything dumb. Let's take it nice and slow."

Meggie agreed, "Let's sneak close to the castle and see what's going on." Meggie bent down and picked up Gwin. Farid started walking ahead with Meggie glued to his side.

"There," Meggie breathed as she saw the gray stone wall of Capricorn's castle. As they drew closer they realized that everything was quiet. There weren't any sounds of men yelling or the shooting of stray cats. Everything was deadly silent. Meggie ran past Farid and looked around the abounded grounds. There was no one.

"So where is everyone?" Farid asked as he looked around.

"I don't know. Maybe they moved," Meggie ventured to assume.

Farid saw the dread of this idea settle down on Meggie's face and quickly tried to come up with a better idea, "Maybe something happened, your father or someone else, and they killed them all."

Meggie's face was grim. "I know where they would go if they are still alive." She looked at Farid, "We have to find a way to get to my Aunt Elinor's house."

R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10

Meggie watched as the scenery flashed by as they sped towards her aunt's house. Farid was also watching and she couldn't help but notice how he looked like a little kid who had just discovered something new and fun. She smiled a little bit and started scratching Gwin where his horns were.

After many cars ignoring them because of how they looked, they finally hitched a ride from a passer by car and after Meggie gave him directions, they started the long ride home.

The man was a jolly happy man who loved to talk. He didn't even seem to mind that his company wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. He had his country music down low and Meggie concentrated on the soothing sound. She closed her eyes as the car bumped along the road.

She woke up to Farid poking her on the arm. Meggie blinked away the sleep and noticed that the man had stopped in front of the gates leading to Elinor's house. Meggie thanked the man before getting out. She waved as the man drove away.

It was dark out, close to midnight. Farid stared in awe at the huge mansion, Gwin sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Farid looked at Meggie with unsuppressed excitement. "Is this where you live?"

"Yes but the house belongs to Elinor," Meggie said as she started to find a way over the wall.

"She must be a Queen if she lives like this. That would make you a princess."

Meggie laughed softly, "Oh, I'm not a princess. Now can you help me up and over the wall?"

Farid knelt on the ground and Meggie started to climb his back. When she had securely grabbed a hold of the wall, Farid started pushed her feet higher until Meggie swung her legs over. She perched on the wall and then leaned down and reached out a hand for Farid. He jumped and took it. Using both hands, Meggie somehow managed to pull Farid high enough for him to latch onto the wall and pull himself up on his own. They rested a bit before jumping to the other side.

Gwin walked ahead of them as they trudged under the tunnel of trees. Farid looked at the giant trees with curiosity. He had never seen trees so tall and green. They emerged and stopped on the white cement path that lead two ways, two the door strait ahead or to the side for a car.

"Come on," Meggie said as she ran past Farid and the last couple of yards to the front door. Farid stayed behind, with Gwin at his feet.

Meggie pressed a red button on the side of the door. There was a loud sound that sounded like a bell. Farid jumped and moved in closer to Meggie. He never really told her but he was terrified of the dark. Ghost came out at night and they scared him. Meggie grabbed his hand to reassure him everything was alright. They waited for someone to open the door. There was nothing but silence inside the house.

Farid could see Meggie was close to tears. If they weren't at home then that meant they were either dead or still hostages of Capricorn.

"It's alright Meggie," Farid comforted. He smoothed her golden hair.

Meggie sniffed and leaned her head into Farid's chest. Farid wrapped an arm around her waist while the other hand continued to smooth her hair. "Let's get out of here," she whispered.

"Okay," Farid said as he let her go reluctantly. Meggie picked Gwin up and hugged him close to her breasts. Farid looked at the animal a little enviously.

Just as they were about to turn away they heard footsteps and then the door swung open, a barrel of a gun pointed right at them.


	11. Chapter 11

"My lord, is that you Meggie?" the person with the gun asked.

Meggie blanked, trying to clear her vision at being exposed to the bright light so suddenly. As her vision cleared she noticed that the person holding the gun was a woman. "Elinor?"

The gun lowered and then Elinor cried, "Oh, it is you!" She threw her gun aside and reached out to hug Meggie. She started crying as she talked, "Mo has been doing everything to bring you back and here you are at my front door and me almost shooting you!"

"Who is it, Elinor?"

That voice. Meggie would know it anywhere. Mo's voice was like music to her ears. She pushed away from Elinor and looked inside the house. There he was, looking tired and sad but on the alert. When he saw Meggie he broke into a run and was by her side in a matter of seconds.

"Meggie is that really you?" he asked as he cupped his daughter's face. He wiped a lone tear that escaped from Meggie's lashes away with his thumb. He felt her nod and then he drew her in close and hugged her tight. Tears started leaking form his eyes. "I've missed you so much. You have no idea how much I suffered when I saw you disappear in front of my eyes."

They stayed in the embrace for a moment longer until Meggie gently pushed her father away.

"Mo, I want you to meet Farid. He helped me when I was stuck in the book." Farid shifted nervously from foot to foot as two pairs of eyes landed on him. Mo stood up and walked towards him. Farid looked at his feet until he saw a hand extended out to him. He looked up and saw Meggie's father smiling down at him.

"It's nice to meet you young man."

Farid timidly shook the man's hand. Then Elinor stepped up. She looked between Meggie and Farid, taking in the strange clothes and their dirty faces. "Thank you for keeping Meggie safe," she finally said.

"Why don't we go in and you tell us everything Meggie," Mo said as he laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder. He beckoned Farid to follow. Elinor closed the door after Farid.

Mo saw for the first time that Meggie was holding Gwin. "So that's where the little guy went. Dustfinger had been searching for him but never found him."

"Where is Dustfinger?" Meggie asked. She sat down on the couch and Farid sat down next to her. Meggie ran her hand along Gwin's fur.

"He left," Mo responded. "He took _Inkheart_ with him not to mention a couple of pixies."

"Pixies?" Meggie asked.

"It's a long story," Mo said.

For the first time Meggie noticed that there were two other people in the room. One of them was Darius. He was hanging back in the background looking at them all with his big round glasses. The second person, Meggie didn't recognize. She was a woman who was sitting close to Mo. Her hair was a dirty blond and her skin was fair. She had blue eyes that reminded her of someone else's.

Mo saw who Meggie was looking at and he laid a hand on the woman's lap. Mo smiled at his daughter, "Meggie, I would like you to meet Resa, your mother."

Meggie stiffened and stared. Farid patted her hand softly. Resa gave her daughter a small smile. "You're my mother?" Meggie asked in disbelief.


	12. Chapter 12

Mo stood up holding Resa's hand. "Meggie, Resa had been read out of _Inkheart_ because of Darius. Unfortunately, Darius stumbled and she came out without her voice."

Meggie looked at her mother in wonder and then she jumped out of the sofa and hugged her mother. Her mother was back! She had a mother now. Now the family was complete. Resa hugged her tightly back. Meggie withdrew and sat down next to Farid again. She took his hand and asked her family, "We were over at Capricorn's castle. What happened? It's completely deserted."

Mo, Elinor and Resa exchanged looks. Darius had left the room probably not wanting to intrude at this family reunion. "Capricorn made me read the Shadow out of _Inkheart_."

Meggie gasped and Farid looked confused. "What happened?"

"Fenoglio, he wrote something for me to read so I could kill the Shadow along with Capricorn and let free all the creatures the Shadow had killed over the years."

"Poor fool, that Fenoglio," Elinor put in, "He disappeared into his own book because of it."

Resa communicated something to Mo. Mo turned back to his daughter and repeated what his wife had asked. "How did you get back? Did someone read you out?"

Meggie shook her head and this time Farid answered, "Meggie wrote about her home and then she read herself, along with me and Gwin back in here."

Mo and Elinor looked in astonishment at Meggie. "You read yourself back in here?" Mortimer asked in shock.

Meggie nodded. She tried to stifle a yawn but Farid saw it. He looked back at Meggie's family and stated, "We've had a long journey and it would be nice if you let us rest up. We're tired and Meggie's half dead on her feet."

Her father seemed to scowl at himself and said, "Of course. Meggie, do you remember where your room is?" Meggie nodded and he said, "Good. Resa will guide you there."

Meggie stood up pulling Farid along with her. Elinor stopped him, "Where do you think you're going young man?"

Farid looked nervously between the big, old woman and Meggie. Luckily Meggie helped him out, "He's coming with me. We've been together for these last days and I feel safe with him near by. You have no idea what he saved me from."

Mo seemed reluctant on letting a boy sleep in his daughter's room but Elinor wouldn't have it. "He'll be just fine. He'll be able to sleep in the room next to you. How does that sound?"

Meggie seemed to pull Farid closer to herself but then Farid spoke, "That will do." Meggie looked at him in horror and he calmed her. "It'll be okay. Nothing will happen."

Everyone else watched as Farid tenderly patted Meggie on her back. She calmed down and then it made them wonder what had happened to Meggie to make her terrified to separate from the boy.

"Gwin is going to stay with you," Farid said as he gestured towards the animal in her arms. Gwin chattered in agreement.

Resa gently pulled her daughter towards the room and Farid followed. Resa stood back as she watched the exchange between Meggie and the boy before they separated to go into their own separate rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok folks, this is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Meggie stayed awake. She heard the sound as her family talked quietly to each other until finally there was quiet and Meggie knew they had gone off to their beds. She hugged Gwin and waited a while longer before quietly getting out of bed.

Resa had laid out a white night gown so Meggie could change from her dirty and ripped robe. She walked bare foot towards the door and as quietly as possible opened the door. She peaked out and saw the dark corridor. With Gwin in her arms she stepped out and gently closed the door behind her.

Gwin started to chatter at being woken up and Meggie urgently brought him up to her eye level saying, "Shh! We don't want to wake anyone up." Gwin quieted down and she patted his horned head gratefully.

Meggie made her way towards the door next to hers and opened it. She went in and closed it. "Who is it?" she heard Farid ask in alarm. She turned around and put her finger on her lips signaling for silence. Farid shut his mouth but he got out of bed and made his way to Meggie.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked as he gathered Meggie up in a hug.

Meggie shook her head and said softly, "I don't want to be away from you. Can I stay with you?" She looked up at Farid pleading for him to say yes.

Farid nodded, "Okay."

Meggie smiled and walked over to his bed. She crawled in and covered her slender form with the blanket. Farid moved slowly towards the bed and got in too. Meggie snuggled in close to Farid covering him with the same blanket. Farid felt the warm breath of Meggie tickle his neck as she breathed in and out.

Meggie was out in minutes but Farid stayed awake a while longer. He looked at the girl in his arms and couldn't help but feel loved. He brushed a golden lock from her forehead and then leaned in and gently kissed her on her forehead.

Gwin moved around restlessly around the room. The little animal looked at them and then clawed his way up to the bed and curled around their feet. Farid smiled at the little animal and then rested his head against the soft pillow.

He had never slept in anything quite like this bed before. Soon he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

Farid new, that as long as they were together, everything would be all right. Home was where each other were and it seemed like Meggie really wanted him.

His last thoughts were, _Now that I met her father, I wonder if he would let me marry her_.


End file.
